


One man’s worst week is one man’s greatest rescue.

by holy3cake



Series: Looking into the future of Chalex and Tystela [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Love, M/M, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: After Liberty, Alex has been coping living in the dorms. But, when his friend Tyler tells him urgent news, he knows it's just the start of the worst week in history. Or, could this the best week in disguise?This story includes snippets into Alex's week, with a side story of Tyler and Estela, because I love their relationship, but it'll just explore how their friendship blossoms into love.Also, this story will eventually include love-making scenes, please be aware!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Estela de la Cruz/Tyler Down
Series: Looking into the future of Chalex and Tystela [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814203
Comments: 131
Kudos: 124





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I would really appreciate anyone reading to leave me any feedback, I love it whether its constructive or complimentary! There might be some terms in this that are different, I live in the UK so there are some differences in the US that I’m trying to keep up to speed with (like schools etc.) so let me know if you spot any discrepancies! Also, disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters or settings created by authors and tv series producers! I decided to write this because Chalex is the cutest! But also, I love the dynamics of Tyler and Estela, so I’m hoping to explore their relationship, gradually as they turn into more than friends, but if it doesn’t work, I won’t be publishing anymore about them! Each chapter will be different, some a bit smuttier than other’s so if you don’t want to read that please skip! The dates I picked are also random. Lastly, I have read almost all of the 13 reasons why fics on here but I may have missed a few, so if there’s any similarities between other people writing and you feel it’s too similar, let me know and I’ll remove it immediately!  
> Have fun reading, and I really hope you like it! I haven’t written in a long long while so I would appreciate feedback, like I said 😊

Chapter 1: Monday.

_“Wait, what?! Are you serious?”_

It was Monday, 17th August 2020. The beginning of the end. Alex had just moved into the dormitories at Berkeley, the weekend before. He’d cut it close, moving in so close to school starting, but he wanted to spend more time with his parents. He also knew that he’d miss his bed, which was considerably bigger than the single he was now occupying. But he knew that it wasn’t really the bed he missed, or his parents, since he knew his dad would be driving around checking on him every other week. It was the muscular jock’s arms that surrounded him while he slept, that provided him with his own personal radiator and pillow to soothe him to sleep. Since his parents found out that he was dating Charlie, they didn’t have a problem with him sleeping over before Alex left for Berkeley. But Alex always shuddered when he remembered the words his dad told him before Charlie was allowed to stay over.

“ _Alex, you know I love you. And I don’t care who you’re involved with, you’re my son. But so help me, if I hear any exploits during the night, I’m going to use my police experience to give you a kick in the ass.”_

Just imagining his dad walking in on him “during an exploit” with Charlie was enough to make Alex realize it wasn’t worth it to start something with his parents around. College was a great opportunity to try new things, but it wasn’t the college experience Alex was thinking about, it was trying the “Charlie experience”.

Alex couldn’t spend his whole morning thinking about Charlie, as much as he wanted to, he had a class to go to. Swinging his legs over the bed, he noticed an unfamiliar stench wafting from his new roommates’ bed. He’d only met his roommate in a rush, as he was heading out as Alex was heading in. It was a short boy, red-faced with blonde curls and pale skin. When he’d rushed out of the dorm, he only grunted an apology and stated that his name was Barry. Alex picked up on his British accent, which reminded him of Ani, whom he hadn’t spoken to since he’d left Liberty. He wasn’t in contact with many people from his past now, he only regularly spoke to Charlie and Tyler, as he often bumped into Tyler visiting Estela at the same time that he was visiting Charlie.

Whilst he was optimistic about his first class, Alex swung his bag over his shoulder and sighed deeply. Thoughts ran through his head about his new classmates, what if they were like Bryce? Or Monty? The thought didn’t linger too long in his mind as he stepped out of the dorms and headed for the main building.

“Well…. It could’ve been worse….” Jessica said as she walked alongside Alex as they headed back to the dorms.

“No…. I don’t think so Jess. It would’ve been nice to know that our teacher is homophobic in advance…. I so don’t need this right now…” Alex groaned, shaking his head. After discovering Jessica was in his class Alex was already irritated but listening to the remarks that their new teacher made about a male couple holding hands in class made Alex want to punch him.

“Hey, I’m not going to let that stupid man treat people like that. Why do you think I started HO? I’ve been thinking about starting a new group here and getting him fired might be a good place to start. I’ll see you later, Diego wants to meet me for coffee.” With that, Jessica rushed off to her dorm and left Alex standing alone, shaking his head once again. He still thought it was fucked up that Jessica gave Diego another chance, after losing the love of her life. Not that he’d ever tell her that.

After experiencing such an awful first class, Alex needed to forget everything that happened. He knew the best way would be to talk to Charlie, but also knew he’d be busy at school too. Instead of calling him, he decided to call Tyler instead, thinking that a friend might be better.

_“Hey Alex! It’s been ages since you called me! How’s Berkeley?”_

Alex smiled slightly to himself. He didn’t expect Tyler to be so eager to talk to him, but they’d been through so much that he shouldn’t have been surprised. The two of them chatted for over 20 minutes, mulling over new surroundings and new experiences. But Alex wasn’t expecting to hear what Tyler had to say next.

_“So…. have you decided how you’re going to celebrate?”_

_“What do you mean? My parents gave me like this special leaving dinner….”_

_“No! I mean what are you going to get him for his birthday?”_

_“Who’s birthday?”_

_“Um…. dude…. you seriously didn’t know he’s 18 on Friday?”_

There was a 10-minute delay in Alex’s mind after he heard Tyler’s last sentence. He felt extremely guilty and foolish for not realizing the dates sooner. Although, he’d only been told once he thought he ought to remember such a big occasion.

_“Wait…What?! Are you serious?”_

_“Aw man look I’m sorry. Estela told me that the jocks arranged a party for him, but apparently, he doesn’t like parties that much, so you might still have an opportunity? At least get him a present or something?”_

_“Y-Yeah…. thanks Tyler. Are you going to see Estela tomorrow at Liberty? I need your help with something.”_

_“Yeah I’ll be there! See you tomorrow!”_

After Tyler hung up, Alex sat on his bed tapping his foot on the carpet. What was he supposed to do with such short notice? Well, he had four days and he knew that this was only the beginning of the nightmare.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Tyler's POV, which I will be switching between him and Alex for this story! But there is quite a lot of conversations Alex will have with his friends, to find the perfect gift for Charlie's birthday!
> 
> Most of this chapter is just cuteness, please enjoy and keep leaving your reviews, I love them! :) <3

Chapter 2: Tuesday

_“Hey……I hate to make this awkward but…. you didn’t know it was Charlie’s birthday, did you?”_

Tyler rolled over in bed and checked his phone. He’d just finished chatting to Alex, but he didn’t realize it was so late, his clock suddenly ticking to midnight. It suddenly occurred to him that the phone call might’ve been more serious than he thought, Alex only called him this late if he was bored or sad, he was hoping it wasn’t the latter. Considering he’d just told him his boyfriend’s birthday was on Friday, he was hoping he hadn’t caused a panic. He only knew because of Estela, but he still felt awkward telling Alex, when he obviously didn’t know about it or had forgotten. But he needed sleep, he didn’t want to look like he’d been up all night when he did visit Estela, in less than 12 hours. Letting his head rest on the pillow, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

The loud buzzing of his alarm disrupted Tyler from his dreams, and he woke up with a big stretch. He yawned, but he didn’t feel tired, he just felt concerned from yesterday’s events. Tyler was staying at home rather than a dormitory as he started college, he thought the dorms might be too frightening, and he needed to keep a routine and stay close to home, for himself, but also to stay with the support of his friends, family and his best friend, Estela. As he brushed his teeth and got dressed, his mind kept floating back to Alex, and he remembered that he was meant to meet him today. He got his phone out and text him.

_“Hey! Do you want to meet at Liberty? We could get coffee first if you like?”_

_“Actually that’s probably better, let’s go to Monet’s. 10 alright?”_

_“Sounds good! Catch you there.”_

Tyler nodded at his phone, he assumed that Alex wouldn’t want to run into Charlie just yet, due to the current situation. Grabbing his bag and camera, Tyler made his way to Monet’s.

Monet’s was a lot quieter than usual. It seemed that everyone had classes or work, and Tyler wondered if Alex was skipping class to sort something out for Friday. He got there very early, so decided to order himself a latte, and got a mocha for Alex. He couldn’t quite remember what Alex liked to drink, but he thought a mocha might calm his nerves. Or so he’d hoped. Tyler grabbed a booth and put the drinks down, taking a seat on the sofa. As he sipped, he looked around, wondering when he’d show up. It was 9:50, and Tyler liked to get to places early, but he didn’t want to finish his drink before Alex even arrived, so he sipped hesitantly.

After checking his watch several times, Alex arrived at 10.01 and Tyler smiled and waved at him. Sitting opposite him, Alex stared at the mocha.

“Is this for me?” He asked, looking slightly confused.

“Yeah! Of course, sorry, I just got here so early, I ordered for you. I hope you like it……like it’s been a while so….” Tyler replied, still sipping slightly.

Alex nodded and took a drink, almost finishing the cup in one gulp. He looked extremely worried, so Tyler put his cup down and smiled.

“Hey……I hate to make this awkward but…. you didn’t know it was Charlie’s birthday, did you?” He asked politely, he didn’t want to offend or upset Alex. He often wondered if it was hard to remember a partner’s birthday, then again, he did know Estela’s birthday…. not that he really thought much of that. Alex blushed lightly and looked into his cup. He noticed there was a smudge on the side, but jumped when Tyler coughed, obviously waiting for an answer.

“Look……he told me like…. a long time ago…. but I’m pretty sure we were high…. or I wasn’t listening properly…. but I feel like shit for forgetting. Or not knowing. Whatever.” Alex admitted, still looking forlorn.

Tyler nodded, but smiled thoughtfully. Nobody ever remembered his birthday either, but he didn’t really share it with anyone.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t mind Alex. Like……the way he looks at you. Seriously. But, if you want to arrange something, like an event or a gift, I’m willing to help with that.” Tyler offered, wondering what Alex’s next step to this was.

Alex hesitated for a moment, then finished his drink with another gulp. He looked deep in thought, and Tyler was very curious about his response.

“Hey Tyler? You know when the 3 of us used to hang out a lot? We’re supposed to know him better than anyone. But…. he doesn’t really talk about what he likes. As in, gifts or events. I’d love the help, but what are we supposed to do?!” He said, looking extremely distressed.

Staring at Alex, Tyler suddenly started laughing. He had to put his cup down to stop and cover his mouth to stop himself spluttering.

“Dude what the fuck? I thought you were meant to be helping me?” Alex grimaced at Tyler; his eyebrows knitted together.

“I’ve never seen you this worked up before…. it’s just sweet! I was hanging out with Charlie recently actually….and I think I know what he wants for his birthday. But it’s something only you can give him.”

Hearing that, Alex spat his drink out back into the cup, while Tyler continued laughing. Although he already knew what Tyler was insinuating, he couldn’t quite comprehend it.

“A-And what would that be……”

“YOU! You’re all the guy ever talks about! I know things that I wish I didn’t……”

Tyler had never seen Alex look so mortified in his life. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, he could almost see steam rising from his head. He couldn’t miss the opportunity. Moving quickly, he snapped a picture on his camera. Alex growled angrily, then slowly regained his composure.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to annoy you. He hasn’t said anything like _that._ But it’s obvious to me that he is really in love with you, so when you think of a plan, call me and I’ll help. If you want, I can ask Estela, she might have some ideas.” Tyler stood up and put his cup on the side to be collected. Alex looked at him, his whole aura filled with worry and nerves.

“And if I don’t come up with anything?” He said shakily.

Tyler smiled again, except this time his smile turned into a larger smirk.

“Well, you could always throw a party? Maybe ask Tony for advice on uh…. how to make the night memorable?” He laughed and waved, leaving Monet’s looking smug.

Alex held his head in his hands and sighed again.

_Oh boy, I’m in trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let me know your ideas for a birthday present for Charlie, but I do have some ideas I may use soon! ;) 
> 
> Also, Jessica's chapter might be 4 or 5, in which she gets her revenge! :)
> 
> I have a lot of free time, and i've been posting lots of chapters at once. I have 2 more chapters written, would anyone reading this like these posted today? I feel like i'm posting too much really fast, haha :D


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! We’re now back to Alex’s POV, and there’s some make-up time here, so anyone worried about the previous drama, it all gets momentarily solved here, in a particular jock’s embrace 😉 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but i'm doing two POV's from both Alex and Tyler's perspective, because I need to fit in lots of different components here! But the whole story takes place over a week, which is why i've written 7 chapters for now, but it will need to extend! Thanks!

_“Is he avoiding me? He’s acting all weird….”_

After skipping class on Tuesday to meet with Tyler, Alex really wanted to get back on track with his classes. But since it was so early in the year, it seemed that the teachers were used to people skipping the first few lessons. Even though he was in class, he didn’t listen to anything until the teacher yelled his name, snapping for him to pay attention. It was two days until Charlie’s birthday, and he’d been ignoring Charlie’s calls. It killed him to ignore him, but he didn’t know what to say. He knew he’d blurt out something and regret it, and Tyler’s advice still lingered in his head. Despite everything, he craved Charlie’s arms and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out until Friday. No, he needed to make a plan. Time for action.

Alex spent most of the morning and afternoon thinking about what to do for Charlie’s birthday. He had paper laid out all over his desk, and pens everywhere. But it was all blank, he had no idea how to approach it. As he started doodling on one of the papers, Jessica knocked on the door. He got up and opened it, letting her in without speaking. The expression on his was odd, so Jessica called him out on it immediately.

“Hey, do you know Charlie has been texting me all week? I don’t even know how he got my number…. maybe the group chat.” Jessica said, perching on the edge of Alex’s bed.

“He has? Can I see?” He asked, as Jessica offered him her phone, open on all of Charlie’s messages.

_“Hey Jess? Sorry to bother you but have you seen Alex recently?”_

_“Hi Jess, Charlie again. I’m just wondering, have you spoken to Alex today?”_

_“Jess? Sorry again! But have you been talking with Alex at all? I can’t get through……”_

_“Is he avoiding me? He’s acting all weird….”_

_“Seriously Jess? Do you know anything? He won’t answer my calls or texts! This is weird!”_

Alex read through all of the texts, imagining Charlie’s worried tone. He felt like shit again, especially since Jessica clearly hadn’t replied and was covering for him, like he would do for her.

“Alex, I don’t know what the hell happened between you two, but I thought you were good? Last time I saw you, you were all over each other? Tell me what’s going on, you can’t avoid him forever!”

Looking down at his feet, he kicked a small ball of fluff and turned to face Jessica. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be, but he trusted her.

“Jess…. It’s Charlie’s birthday on Friday. I don’t know if he thinks I know, but I only just found out from Tyler. I haven’t got him a present, or like arranged anything! I’m avoiding him because I have no time and no idea what to do. Can you help?” He looked at her pleadingly, but he wasn’t prepared for her reaction.

Jessica also started laughing, but her face was soft, and she looked at him with big eyes.

“Aww! You poor thing! You’ve got it so bad, you really love him, don’t you? I’ve never seen you so scared over a present! You’re so adorable.” She hugged him whilst cooing, and he pushed her away blushing.

“S-Shut the fuck up! It’s important! It’s his 18th birthday, it has to be special. Right?”

Jessica smiled and nodded. She wasn’t laughing anymore, instead she really happy and willing to help.

“You’re right. We should arrange something. But you can’t just ignore him, you know he’s like a lost puppy without you. Estela said he’s really miserable in class now. Go and call him now, and I’ll get to work on arranging a gift and an event.” She nudged him gently.

“R-Really? You mean that? You’ve got no idea how much that would help me, you’re awesome Jess.” Alex finally smiled since the start of the week, and Jessica beamed at him.

“Of course I am. Now go, before I call him myself and give him a mouthful for blowing up my phone with texts and calls!” She giggled and left, heading back to her own dorm to start a plan of action.

Laying back on his bed, Alex stared at his phone. 20 missed calls and 30 texts from Charlie, all built up from the start of the week. It broke his heart looking at each message, watching Charlie grow concerned and upset with the silent act. Although his hand was shaking, Alex finally gathered the courage to hover his finger over Charlie’s contact, before tapping the green phone and pressing the mobile to his ear.

_“Alex?! H-hey…. Are you okay? I’ve been really worried. I’ve been trying to reach you since Monday. I thought your phone was off but it still rang....please just tell me what’s going on?”_

Charlie’s voice fluctuated into many different tones. First it was sadness, then desperation, then genuine concern. Alex didn’t catch any hint of anger, and that was one of things he loved most about him. No matter how scared or sad Charlie became, he never raised his voice or got angry. Alex always thought he was the most wholesome and purest person he’d ever met. Just hearing his voice made him melt, through the guilt he felt for ignoring him.

 _“Hey Charlie. I….I haven’t been feeling great since I moved in. I think I’m coming down with something….and I’m homesick….”_ He hated lying, but he thought telling the small lie about the illness might keep the arrangement a surprise, and he really wanted to make Charlie’s 18th birthday special.

“ _Oh Alex! I didn’t mean to send so many messages.....if I’d known you weren’t feeling well…..I was being selfish. Alex I’m so sorry.”_

_“Charlie it’s alright! I should’ve replied. I-I.....I miss you so much.....I’d do anything just to have you hold me again...”_

As he was speaking, Alex felt extremely shy. Normally it wasn’t so hard to express his feelings to Charlie, but the guilt ate him up, and caused him to hang up as soon as he finished speaking. He hadn’t been paying attention, but as it grew darker outside he grew sleepier, and despite it still being so early, he laid back on his bed and fell asleep.

Feeling fingers through his hair, Alex purred and started to wake up. As he blinked, a blurry figure appeared in front of him. With a few more blinks, a bright smile and dazzling eyes greeted him.

“Hey sleepyhead. I brought a home remedy kit.” Charlie smiled, pointing at a bag on the floor.

Alex propped himself up and took the bag, rummaging through it. He found oranges, cough medicine, energy drinks, bottles of water, bandages, and a large array of different tablets. And of course, a huge box of cookies. He felt like crying, seeing all the trouble he’d gone through. Placing the bag on the floor, he gazed at Charlie. He could see the concern in his eyes, and he immediately threw himself into his arms, hugging him with all his strength. Charlie wrapped his arms back around him. They sat together on the bed, entwined in each other for what seemed like an eternity. Alex didn’t care, everything else disappeared and the stress slowly ebbed away. Whilst he gently rubbed against the side of his head, Charlie pulled away slightly and stroked his face.

“I just came to make sure you were alright. Do you want me to go-“

Charlie was interrupted as Alex gently sealed his lips with a kiss. He shook his head.

“I don’t want you to go. Stay. Please.....”

Alex didn’t need to ask twice; Charlie nodded and affectionately nuzzled his nose whilst they laid down together on the small bed. The bed was tiny, but Alex cuddled up tightly to him, as Charlie held him tightly and stroked his back. When Alex was asleep, Charlie quietly undressed them both, and got under the covers with him, tucking him up as he kissed forehead. Alex smiled in his sleep, allowing himself one night of happiness, knowing that tomorrow would bring more stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I thought i'd only publish 2 chapters at most each day, but I'm writing this with so much excitement I can't stop myself posting more! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback, and forgot how much writing really means to me, bringing a smile to people's faces is all I want to do, and any ideas you have to further this is greatly appreciated!


	4. Thursday- The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Yes, I’m aware that this chapter shares a title with season 4 of 13 reasons why, so disclaimer again, I do not own these characters! Please enjoy reading! Now we see Tyler’s POV again, but I’m going to be exploring feelings with Estela, for a change of pace but this chapter is slightly less Chalex. I know we just ended on a cute scene with Chalex, but Alex will be mentioned here, and the next chapter shifts to him birthday planning with his friends. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than the rest, but I hope you like it! <3

_“I haven’t......dated anyone since.....what happened....”_

“Tyler! You came! Thanks so much, we really needed a photographer for this!” Estela smiled brightly, running over to Tyler. It was Thursday now, and since Tyler had seen Alex a few days ago, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’d teased him a bit too much about Charlie, but he was feeling unusually happy. He blinked and greeted Estela with a warmer smile.

“Hey! You’re welcome, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see how you’ve taken over Jessica’s legacy.” Tyler looked at the huge poster that Estela and her friends had made for HO. It was a large white banner, sporting red hand prints similar to the ones Jessica had used before in her protests. Estela was the leader now, and Tyler noticed a difference in her behaviour. She’d always been fierce and fearless, but the slight detection of shyness he felt once lingered between them had vanished. Since he’d asked her to senior prom, they’d danced all night and any inhibition he’d felt about asking her had disappeared too. They’d shared a moment of sheer happiness, until Justin passed out. Tyler couldn’t be completely happy with how prom ended, but he knew that something had shifted between him and Estela, Estela didn’t act shy in any way around him at all now. She was sassy, fiery, and fearless. Just like Jessica, except much prettier. Well, he wasn’t meant to think that, but he couldn’t help it. In his eyes, Jessica was the firecracker, and Estela was the beautiful explosion after. Her every move sparkled, she moved with a confidence he’d never seen before. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tyler started snapping pictures of the banner, and Estela stepped onto chair.

“EVERYONE LISTEN UP! OUR PREVIOUS CLASS PRESIDENT, JESSICA DAVIS, LEFT ME WITH THE GREAT HONOUR OF RUNNING HO! AND I PROMISE YOU, AS LONG AS WE’RE HERE, WE’RE NEVER GOING TO LET ANOTHER PERSON GET HARRASSED, ATTACKED OR HURT! WE ARE HO! WE ARE FEARLESS!” she shouted through her megaphone, her eyes darkening, like a tiger ready to pounce.

Tyler snapped through her speech, all of the group raising their hands in unison and hugging Estela after she jumped down. She waved at the group as they dispersed, then turned to look at Tyler.

“These are gonna look great in the yearbook! I’m so happy Jessica left me in charge, being the leader in such an important cause....” Estela trailed off smiling.

“She couldn’t have picked anyone better. You’re a badass, y’know?” Tyler grinned, nudging her. Estela giggled, poking his nose.

“Hey, Charlie spoke to me earlier. Apparently he stayed at Alex’s last night, they had cuddles and Charlie brought him some medicine for his cold.”

Tyler raised his eyebrow, then smiled at the floor. “He’s not ill.......he forgot it was Charlie’s birthday tomorrow......or he didn’t know. Either way, I told him.” He chuckled, and Estela gasped.

“He didn’t know?! Well, I guess they haven’t been together that long. But they’ll work it out, Charlie without Alex is like peanut butter without jelly. Or you, without your camera!” Estela laughed, linking her arm through Tyler’s.

“Do you want to hang out after school? I finished my assignment early, and you don’t have work, right?” Estela asked curiously, her tone slightly strange. Tyler picked up on it immediately. They’d hung out before, but this time it sounded like Estela was propositioning him.

“L-Like......a date?” Tyler asked nervously.

“O-Oh um.....w-well....” Estela began speaking, then sighed deeply and her cheeks flushed red. She stood up straight and looked Tyler in the eyes.

“Screw it. Tyler, we’ve been friends since....longer than I can remember! When we had that drill, you kept me calm, and I tried my best to help you as well. Yes, I think we’ve been through a lot so who am I kidding? Tyler Down, would you like to accompany me to dinner? Maybe my house, popcorn, and a movie? Whichever! I like you, I do, and I would’ve asked sooner, only I wanted to give you time. I think you needed that.” Estela declared, smiling softly. Her voice was sincere, and if Tyler didn’t know her so well he would’ve assumed it was a joke. But she was so straightforward, she always confidently conveyed her feelings so well. But Tyler would’ve been lying if he wasn’t surprised by her confession.

“I haven’t......dated anyone since....what happened.....”

Estela jumped, and bit her lip.

“Fuck.....Tyler I didn’t....I didn’t mean to.....shit...” She sighed sadly and looked at the floor for a minute. Before Tyler could respond, Estela had gone. Tyler sighed, before a huge hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped madly.

“Hi Tyler! You okay?” A familiar voice said, sounding way too happy for what Tyler had just experienced. He gently backed up from him and nodded, shoulders drooped, and his face twisted into a slight grimace.

“I...have been better.” Tyler said, facing the taller jock properly. Through his sadness, a thought occurred to him. Charlie stood there; arms folded across his jersey.

“Did.....she tell you?” Charlie asked, sounding confused.

“Wait? Why......Why is this week full of damn secrets?! I thought we were done with this shit?!” Tyler panted lightly, suddenly realizing what he’d done. Or almost done. _Shit._

“Huh? Secrets? I was just gonna ask......Did Estela tell you that Luke tried to make a move on her? She was really scared about telling you. I think it’s because she has a crush on you, and the whole thing made her really uncomfortable. The football team and I, we made sure Luke understood he was being an asshole. Normally I wouldn’t reveal someone’s secrets, but this was important. What secrets are you keeping Tyler?” Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Ah-ha...nothing! Believe me!” Tyler chucked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Hmm......Well, you should talk to her. She’s been speaking to me about it, a lot.”

“I will. I’m going to go find her now. U-Uh....she told me that Alex is ill or something?”

“Yeah......but he seemed fine when I went over there. Maybe he’s lying-“ Tyler coughed and cut Charlie off before he could finish.

“Lying? Ahaha? No! He’s probably just got like a cold....A-Anyway! Bye!” He ran off down the hall before Charlie could question him further. Even telling Charlie that he’d seen Alex could give him away. But he had more important things to focus on now anyway, the last thing he wanted to do was leave things with Estela on a bad note, he cared about her a lot, he needed to fix it. As he walked down the halls of Liberty, he thought he’d never go back again, but he must’ve felt strongly about something to bring him back there. Or _someone._ Passing a classroom, he heard gentle sighs. He peered through the gap, and saw Estela sitting in the corner, head in her hands. He pushed the door open, then closed it as he went inside. Estela jumped.

“Ty-Tyler! I’m so sorry! I don’t know why I said that....well I do but....if you don’t feel the same way I really don’t want to fuck up our friendship. We can forget it!” She giggled nervously, but she wasn’t laughing. It was her nerves. She sat on a desk and swung her legs, wondering if she’d blown everything.

Tyler went towards her, and gently took her hand.

“Charlie just told me that Luke tried something with you? You okay?” He stroked her hand softly. He was shy, but it felt natural to comfort her like this. Estela blushed, and bit her lip again.

“Yeah. But it was only a kiss. I said no, and he was fine with that. But uh... Charlie’s like super protective, of everyone, not just Alex. He saw it from the wrong angle, but then he got mad and told Luke to back off. Luke didn’t like that, but I stood in between them before anything happened. Charlie just rose above and walked off, but he looked like an angry do-“ Estela gasped.

“AN ANGRY DOG! He’s like a golden retriever, loyal, fluffy hair, really big!” she laughed. “You know, Alex should get him a puppy. But then again, why would Alex want 2 puppies?” She giggled, then smiled.

Tyler shook his head, smiling gently. “Can we get back to the situation please?” He smiled, and she gripped his hand.

“Estela, I.....I like you too. But I’m not ready for like.....anything past kissing. Even kissing is a bit....scary for me. I hope you understand that.” Tyler bit his lip, and Estela nodded, with a bigger smile.

“I never wanted to push you Ty. We’ll go as slow as you want to, I promise. I’d never ever hurt you.” She stroked his hand back and smiled brightly. Tyler smiled back and held her hand tightly.

“So, are we getting this puppy or what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I portray Tyler and Estela well? Let me know! Tyler is my favourite character, and I wanted him to have some happiness! I hated taking a break from Chalex, but they'll be back next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Thursday- The afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! We’re back to Chalex now (I know you wanted more :D) Now Alex has to really start making plans, and for some reason he thought asking Tony wouldn’t be awkward. But he will come up with a plan for Charlie’s birthday in this chapter, with the help of his friends! Also long chapter here, I needed to write a lot more!
> 
> Most of this chapter is just advice, but the next chapter will be hugely long, as Charlie's birthday draws closer! Hope you like!

_“Hey, if we’re shopping count me in!”_

After spending the night with Charlie beside him, Alex felt he now had a clear head. He had never wanted to go back to his dark ways, and he'd never hurt Charlie by ignoring him again. It was Thursday afternoon, and he was now panicking with Friday drawing closer. The only thing he could think of was a group conference at the park, since almost every coffee shop and cafe was either closed or ran the risk of bumping into someone who might hear the plans and spoil the surprise. Alex took out his phone and started a group chat with the old Liberty chat, some surprised faces meeting him as they joined the call. Most likely because he hadn't spoken to them in months. Nonetheless, he persevered.

"Hey everyone. Whoever is available, meet me at state park in 30 minutes. This is an emergency." He said quickly, hanging up. He hoped that his friends wouldn't panic, since he said it was an emergency, but he knew Tyler and Jessica would probably know what the call was about.

Making his way to park, Alex played with his bag straps nervously. It wasn’t just the birthday planning he was worried about but seeing some old faces would be strange. He needed as many ideas as he could get. Settling on a bench, he waited an hour whilst his friends showed up one after another.

Clay, Tyler, Jessica, Tony, and Estela were the only ones that turned up, but Alex assumed that he wouldn't get a large crowd.

"So......are you going to tell us why we're here? Is everything alright Alex?" Clay spoke up immediately. Alex noticed that Clay looked a lot better, and he seemed to be back on the right tracks.

"Yes. Well actually, no. I have a problem. Its Charlie's birthday tomorrow and I haven't....done anything for it. Some of you already know but....I need some help."

"Desert. Just get him a fuck ton of desserts. But like not just any type. Buy the biggest cake ever." Tony immediately said, whilst Jessica smirked.

"Tony the only kind of dessert you can give someone on their birthday is....well....I don’t need to say. You probably already know."

"Jess you might want to watch your tone with Tony, he kinda knows what he’s talking about." Clay shrugged. "He’s been in a relationship longer than any of us."

"I mean.....I don’t think that's gonna exactly knock Charlie off his feet. Unless Alex literally hides inside the cake. But that might just be a bit weird..." Tyler said, smirking slightly.

"Oh my god you guys, just get him a puppy already! It's cute." Estela smiled sweetly, everyone not sure if she was joking.

"Listen. A pet is no good right? The guy spends all his free time either playing football or hanging with Alex. He wouldn't have the time. But, if you can’t have dessert, there’s one thing that's always better than chocolate." Tony piped up again, leaning back like he had sorted everything.

"Oh god, I can't wait to hear this one." Jessica laughed.

"What's the one thing better than chocolate?" Alex asked, ever so innocently.

Tony looked at Clay, and Clay grinned, reading his mind. They both looked Alex straight in the eye and spoke in unison.

"Sex."

“Wow...Okay I can expect that from Clay, but seriously Tony?” Jessica shook her head, while Tony sighed and sat up.

“Listen, I wouldn’t usually suggest it. But it’s his 18th right? It’s a good time to express...feelings?” He replied, sounding unusually sentimental.

“I get your point. Alex?” Jessica patted him on the back, as his mind seemed to have floated off after Clay and Tony’s suggestion.

“L-Listen. I w-was thinking of doing that....but we haven’t...I haven’t....We haven’t done anything past kissing alright?!” Alex raised his voice slightly, gaining a sympathetic look from Clay and Tyler, but an assertive one from Tony.

“In that case, we have some serious shopping to do. And you need to get him a present too.”

“Hey, if we’re shopping count me in!” Jessica ruffled Alex’s hair, smiling. Alex sighed deeply. “Do we even have time for this? It’s really late...”

Tony and Jessica took his hands. “If we go now!”

Alex nodded. He turned to Clay, Tyler, and Estela. “Thanks for the help guys, but apparently they’re taking over...” He started, but Jessica and Tony pulled him away. The others just nodded, smiling. Clay headed home, whilst Tyler and Estela spent a bit more time just chatting and holding hands in the park.

As they headed towards the shop, Alex looked at Tony, wondering how it was best to ask the question he’d been meaning to for a while.

“S-So Tony....how do you.....um.....I mean...” Alex stuttered, whilst Tony looked at him confused.

“Oh for crying out loud. I may as well do this, you’re such a cutie Alex.” Jessica pinched his cheek and looked at Tony. “I think what Alex is trying to say, Tony, is who’s the bottom in your relationship? How can Alex make tomorrow night special? I can only help with the shopping; I don’t know anything about guys making love.”

Alex nodded, although he rolled his eyes a little at the way Jessica had phrased it. He just wanted to make things nice for Charlie, but he had no experience, and Tony seemed like the best person to ask.

“I thought this might happen. Jessica, why don’t you go buy some stuff, and I can give Alex some proper advice.” Tony said. Jessica nodded and went to the nearest shops, while Tony took Alex to a nearby café.

“I don’t want to pry into your relationship Tony, but Jess is kinda right. How do you and Caleb.....coordinate? The two of you have like so much......manliness?” He asked, tapping the table gently.

Tony smiled thoughtfully, but looked slightly shy, which was really odd for Alex to see. It was a personal question after all.

“I’m not going to bullshit you here, Alex. There isn’t.....a time when Caleb and I have actually...specified who’s going to get and who’s going to give. That’s not important. What’s important is that both of you are consenting and both of you are comfortable. Don’t fret about who’s going to be receiving the first time. It’s whatever takes the mood. If you really want to get into this, usually the older one takes the reins. But as I said, don’t freak out. Just....enjoy each other. I think with the love you guys have; you’ll both know what you want when the time comes. You’re gonna be fine Alex.” Tony smiled, leaning back again.

“How do you do that? Like.....I was so fucking nervous. But hearing you say that.....it’s really reassuring.” Alex chuckled slightly.

“Hey, I’m jealous of you guys. But I’m glad I helped; I was really nervous my first time too. Let me tell you though....when you’ve been doing it wrong with girls for years.....let’s just say it won’t be a quiet night.” Tony laughed, whilst Alex blushed fiercely.

“I can see why you wanted Jess out of the way for this.” Alex laughed, then jumped as Jessica walked through the door, carrying a mass of bags.

“Hey guys, this place is about to close. We should go. Alex, here’s everything you need for tomorrow. You might need to go to the shops tomorrow morning, but just see what you have to work with first!” Jessica and Tony both hugged Alex, then headed their own ways. Jessica walked as far as the dorms with Alex, then waved farewell.

Sitting down on his bed, Alex peered into the bags. He could see some promising items to work with and felt optimistic. He opened his laptop, and facetimed Tyler.

“Hey man! How was the shopping? You get everything you needed?”

“Almost. Can you come over tomorrow? I’ve got an idea. Bring your camera.” Alex said, hanging up. He blew his fringe out of his eyes and rubbed his hands together.

_You got this! When tomorrow comes, Charlie will so happy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Tony gave some good advice? And what did Jessica buy? Find out soon! :)


	6. Friday- The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I said previously that Jessica’s revenge on the teacher would be soon, but I’d like to do Chalex first! So Jessica’s section will likely be after Friday’s chapter! I usually switch to Tyler’s POV now, but I need to do a combination here as Alex and Tyler set up for Charlie’s birthday. I also realised I need to do a Charlie POV chapter, which will most likely be after this one, as he reacts to Alex’s plans 😊 Please enjoy, another longer chapter here!
> 
> I would like to add, I loved writing this bit because everything is coming together and soon there will be a very mushy scene, I hope you're all ready! :)

_“It’s amazing! You’ve done a great job, thanks man. And hey, congratulations.”_

Friday. It’s Friday. Alex shot up in his bed, waking up before his alarm even went off. It was 7am, he had plenty of time to put his plans into motion. He wasn’t meeting Tyler for a few hours, so he decided to start on his own. Getting dressed quickly, he flipped through his wardrobe.

_Hmmm....my suit? Is that cheesy?_

Alex pulled out his new suit. His dad had brought him a new one, in case of any new events that might arise. It was a black jacket and trouser combo, and Alex hadn’t even worn it yet. He thought quietly to himself. He smiled, remembering prom. He was wearing a suit then, and he really liked the way Charlie pulled him by it when they were dancing. He rummaged around in the wardrobe again and found a matching tie. Laying the clothes neatly over a chair, he sat on his bed and jogged his knee. What was next? Before he could plan his next move, his roommate woke up. He’d barely seen him all week, he assumed that he stayed at his partner’s place, or maybe a friend’s sofa.

“H-Hello...I’m sorry if I was snoring last night. I hate to be nosy but......are you going somewhere special?” Barry sat up and pointed at his suit.

“Y-Yeah. It’s my boyfriend’s 18th birthday today. I was just trying to plan ahead.” Alex replied, it was the first time he’d openly told a stranger that he had a boyfriend. He smiled to himself.

“That’s really cool!” Barry smiled, looking at him. “I’ve been staying at my boyfriend’s dorm a lot....that’s why I’m not really here. There were bullies at my high school....I was a bit cautious about you. I’m sorry.” He nodded sadly.

_Bullies? If you knew I was murderer, you’d still be cautious of me. Probably shit scared._

“That’s okay. I’m Alex by the way.....we kinda met quickly before...” Alex shrugged.

“I hate to intrude but.....have you thought about maybe......a party then a private dinner?” Barry got up and put a dressing down on, over his superman pajamas.

“He’s not really into parties.....I’m not either. And I hate dancing.”

“Oh, you misunderstand. So what you do is throw a party, invite like friends, family, and people that he’s close to. But the party is just for show, see. Whilst your buddies and the parents party, you make a room separate to them. Set up candles, put roses out, make a really nice dinner. Like dim the lights and make it special. The party is just an opportunity for friends to give him presents and stuff, but you can steal him away. When the sun sets, people will start leaving and you can give his parents a heads up to leave, then like....you have the house to yourself.” Barry trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

“You sound like you’ve done that before. But it’s not a bad idea, I’ll say that.” Alex nodded to himself, wondering if that would work. He picked up the bags that Jessica had got for him yesterday, and chuckled when he looked through them.

“It seems my best friend had a similar idea...” Alex smirked. Inside the bags were an assortment of candles, both LED and wax, a bottle of champagne, fancy tableware, and ingredients to make a meal. But he almost choked when he saw the last bag. From the design of the bag and the logo on the front, he knew Jessica had been to a sex shop. Barry giggled as he watched Alex.

“Hey, it could be perfectly normal. They sell a variety of stuff in those shops you know.” He shrugged, trying to reassure Alex.

“I’m gonna kill her...” Alex muttered under his breath, finally gaining the courage to open the bag. He breathed a sigh of relief, but his expression was strange. Inside the bag was a few bottles of lube and condoms. That was relatively normal, but then he tipped the bag out on his bed, and something else fell out. A bow. Just a bow. A long, red, silk bow.

“What the fuck is this?” Alex’s face matched it’s colour.

“I think it’s.....to.....make yourself a gift.....” Barry murmured, before leaving the dorm very quickly.

_Jess....why did you do this to me? You’re suggesting....that I make myself a gift?_

After Alex’s cheeks returned to their normal pale shade, he stuffed everything back into the bags. After his chat with Barry, time had passed quickly. It was almost time for him to meet Tyler, so he rang him.

“Hi! Where do you wanna meet?”

“Liberty. We need to bring Estela in on this too.” Alex said, before hanging up.

***

Tyler made his way to Liberty, curious about what Alex had in mind. He was also hoping that Estela hadn’t gone out and brought a puppy. But he was certain that was a joke, if not, Alex was in trouble.

Waiting on a bench outside, Tyler flicked through his phone. A familiar cute voice and sweet scent sat beside him. He put his phone away and smiled.

“Hey you.” Estela smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Tyler still felt a little nervous, but it felt so natural to be close to her.

“Hey. I was just going to text you. Alex wants us to meet here, I’m not sure why. After yesterday, he’s probably even more worried. Plus....don’t we run the risk of bumping into Charlie here?” He asked, gently resting his chin over her head.

“Nah. It’s his birthday! His dad took him out for breakfast, he said he might be late today.” Estela replied, looking around. “Oh there’s Alex.”

Alex walked up to them and sat on the other side of Tyler. “So um....I just wondered, do you have any photos of Charlie? Or any of me and him together?” he asked.

“Yeah, tons. I took a lot a prom, and I have some ones of him during his games and stuff. And you. Why?”

“Could you help me make a scrapbook? Charlie put a lot of effort into this relationship....I wanna show him the same commitment. I think he’d like this...I’m also going to throw a party, but while you guys dance and stuff I’m gonna make a private place for us. Just the two of us.”

Estela squealed. “That’s so adorable. Tyler you have to help him! But I think you should throw the party at Charlie’s house, because if everything is all romantic, it might lead to spending the night together? You wanna be somewhere comfy for that. But that means you’d have to talk to his dad...”

“My family love Charlie, so I think it’s about time I met his dad.”

“Well why don’t you go and speak to him now? You won’t be able to avoid Charlie now, but there’s still a way to keep it a surprise. Wait until he drops Charlie off at school, then pounce! We’ll take care of the scrapbook.” Estela smiled.

“Okay....but don’t make it sparkly. Make it stark. Black and white pictures if you can. I want it to just be......a declaration. Not bright, not colourful. Kinda old fashioned...” Alex trailed off.

“I understand what you mean. Don’t make it about the scrapbook, make it about your relationship. You can count on me.” Tyler smiled and got up. “Good luck with Charlie’s dad.” Estela stood up too, and the two of them headed off together, whilst Alex made his way towards Charlie’s house.

Sticking down the last photo a few hours later, Tyler stood back and held the scrapbook up. “What do you think?” He looked at Estela.

“It’s....it’s so beautiful. Look at the way they look at each other.....it’s just so pure. If Charlie doesn’t cry, I will. And you’ve done such an amazing job with the decoration, it’s not colourful but it’s the stark realism! But you’ve still added a rainbow, which is awesome.” Estela stroked the cover, while Tyler set the book down.

“It’s not just Charlie that looks at Alex like that......” Tyler mumbled, but loud enough for Estela to hear. She gently took his hands.

“Will you dance with me at the party? Like we did at prom...” she whispered, stroking his palms. Tyler shivered, but he wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Of course. It was so much fun. You’re a great dancer. You’re a great person...” Tyler started to stutter a little, but Estela reached up on her tiptoes and planted a very gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Am I interrupting?” A voice shook them both out of each other’s hands. Alex stood in the hallway, smiling at them.

“N-no! I-I’ll see you later Estela..” Tyler said, whilst Estela nodded and walked off. Alex came up and lent against the wall.

“It’s......only just happened. She’s....my girlfriend now.” Tyler smiled. “Here’s the scrapbook.” He handed the scrapbook to Alex. Alex stroked the cover and his smile widened, looking up at Tyler.

“It’s amazing! You’ve done a great job, thanks man. And hey, congratulations.” He chuckled lightly, and Tyler grinned back.

“How did it go with Charlie’s dad?”

“He was surprised, like he knew who I was, but he was confused. But when I spoke about the party, he was really happy. He said Charlie would be ecstatic.”

“Well, should we get this show on the road?”

“Fuck yeah. I called everyone. They are gonna come and help us set up. But there’s one problem left.”

“Yeah?”

“Charlie gets home in an hour........”

_Let’s move!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Charlie's POV, I can't wait to post :)


	7. Friday- The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I would like to point out that for Charlie’s birthday, I’m writing Friday morning, afternoon, and evening. The afternoon will be very cute and romantic, but the evening will be Alex and Charlie’s first time, just warning in advance 😊 the afternoon is also Charlie’s POV and the evening will be Alex’s. I had so much fun playing around with this, and I’m hoping to finish in 2 or 3 more chapters! Love to you all, here have some Chalex to brighten your day! Also, very long chapter here!

_“I’m speechless....you did all this for me?”_

As the sun starting peering through the curtains, it signalled the start of a new day. Friday. The day he had been wondering about all week. Grabbing his phone, Charlie rolled over in bed and groaned. “Ow....” he rubbed his head. It seemed that he’d hit his head on something during the night, because he had huge headache. He had a few messages from his friends, some of them oblivious to the fact it was his birthday, some loaded with hundreds of birthday emoji’s. Nothing from the one person he wanted to hear from though. He sighed and put his phone down again.

_Have I done something wrong? Maybe he just needs space....I do give him quite a lot of attention...._

Charlie shook his head and stretched. He had seen Alex on Wednesday, but something was off. Everyone was acting really weird; he didn’t like the tension he felt whenever someone walked past him. But he worried that he could be overthinking, so he got out of bed and made his way to the shower.

Downstairs, Charlie’s dad was on the phone, rearranging work so he could take his son out for breakfast. He’d also noticed that his son wasn’t his whole happy self, so he wanted to tackle the issue before anything happened. When he lost his wife, he noted how supportive Charlie had been with him, and he missed hanging out with him. He was his best friend, and he needed to cheer him up. Hearing the water stop, he put his phone away and stood smiling by the table. Charlie ambled in, yawning.

“Good morning! Happy birthday Charlie!” His dad beamed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Oh right. Thanks dad. Aren’t you gonna be late for work?” Charlie rubbed some dust from his eyes.

“Nope. I rearranged when I’m going in. I’m taking you out for breakfast this morning. Do you wanna go to that pancake place? The one that does milkshakes? I’m gonna phone the principal and let him know you’ll be a bit late to class. You haven’t got any tests or anything today right?”

Charlie’s eyes widened a little and smiled. “No...it’s just.....why are you taking me out? We don’t really do that anymore...”

“Well, I wanna change that. I love you more than anything Charlie. I want us to be close again. You can tell me anything.” His dad’s smile grew, and so Charlie’s.

“I’ll go get ready. I’m just gonna text my friend so I can get notes from the lesson, she’ll wonder where I am.” He walked upstairs and quickly texted Estela, warning her that he wouldn’t be in class until later. Throwing on some clothes and raking a brush through his mass of hair, Charlie met his dad outside, and they drove off to have breakfast out.

After they’d eaten what seemed like a month’s supply of pancakes and milkshakes, Charlie’s dad turned to him, playing with his straw.

“Son...I hope I’m not interfering....but these last few days you’ve seemed a bit.....sad? Is it mom? I miss her too.”

Charlie sighed sadly. “It’s.....not mom. Dad, I do miss her, like crazy. She won’t get to see me graduate.....and I’m 18 now....but I know she’s watching over us. Like you know that too.”

His dad nodded, taking a sip of his milkshake. “If it’s not mom, then what is it? Is it..” he hesitated. “Relationship trouble?” he gulped slightly, not wanting to pry.

“Kind of... Do you remember that guy I used to hang out with when I was younger? Troy? Well we kinda had this thing. But it was one-sided. I liked him too much, and I thought he liked me too, but we kissed....and he called me a homo.”

“Little asshole. You’re perfect Charlie, don’t let that guy beat you down. Besides, aren’t you in a better relationship now? You haven’t spoken about Alex this week very much.” He looked Charlie in the eyes.

“Y-Yeah but....he’s been acting all weird with me. He said he was ill....but when I went to see him he was fine. I’m scared dad. For the first time......it felt like.....someone loved me. Like, really loved me. And I love him, more than I can express. But....then I started thinking about the past. Dad? Do you think I suffocate people? Do I push people away by trying to pull them closer?”

Charlie’s dad’s heart broke. He’d never heard Charlie speak like this before. It sounded so sad; he felt his eyes welling up, but he managed to blink back the tears to give Charlie some advice.

“You listen to me son. Nobody, and I mean nobody deserves to treat you like shit. You don’t suffocate people, and there’s nothing wrong with giving someone lots of attention. You’re in love, and you’re scared. I was terrified when I met your mom. But hey, when you’re young, everything feels like the end of the world. But it’s not. It’s just the beginning.” He reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Don’t you ever think that there’s something wrong with you! Forget that guy that broke your heart when you were young. You’re 18 now. Whether or not Alex is acting strange, I can bet that it’s just nerves. Telling someone you love them is life-changing, and I know he does. It’s impossible for someone to not love you.” His dad sounded out of breath, but he wanted Charlie to know how important he was.

Hearing everything his dad said, made Charlie blink back tears too. He felt stupid all of sudden, he knew he was doubting Alex based on something from the past, and he shouldn’t do that. Alex was so different to anyone he’d met, and strange behaviour could always be explained, like his dad said. He straight up and smiled softly.

“Thanks dad. I don’t know why I got sad....but you’re right. I am 18, and maybe because it’s birthday....I’m just weird.” He giggled softly, wiping his eyes. He did feel better now.

“Right. Well, I think we’ve eaten this place out of business. You good to go to school now bud?” His dad smiled. Charlie nodded and followed him to the car again.

Charlie attended his classes, received some happy birthdays from his friends, then went outside and sat in the school garden, reading through a book. He wasn’t sure if his dad had planned something, but he didn’t feel like going home yet. His dad mentioned some presents as well, but he wanted to enjoy the sunshine for a little while. After he’d finished his book, he slowly sauntered back to his house. But then he got the horrible feeling again, there was an odd tension in the air. As he headed to his door, he heard whispering, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Reaching for his keys, he heard a yelp. He turned around and saw Jessica on the floor, clutching her ankle.

“Ow! OW!” she shouted, rubbing her foot. Charlie ran over.

“Jess? Are you okay? What happened?” He asked, holding her up and looking at her foot. There was nothing visibly wrong with it, which was also weird.

“Yeah I’m good! I think I just....twisted it...”

“What brings you down here? Don’t you live at the dorms now? It’s a bit far out...” He frowned, crossing his arms.

“YES! Y-Yes I do! But, a little bird told me it’s your birthday today! So I came down here....uh...wondering if you wanted to catch up or something?” Jessica’s voice wavered.

“What are you hiding Jess? You sound weird.....” Charlie stayed suspicious.

“I’m not hiding anything! I just felt like a walk! Why are you interrogating me?! Huh?” Jessica growled defensively, but her posture was still strange.

“Alright I’m sorry! Excuse me for asking! Just wondered why you were skulking around outside my house, like you’re waiting for me or something. I-I’m just a bit on edge, alright?” Charlie sighed, shoulder’s slumping.

“You’re on edge? Why?” Jessica asked, her face softening into concern, rather than anger.

“Birthday’s aren’t exactly...fun for me. I won’t bore you with the details. But, long story short, I got rejected on my 15th birthday by someone I trusted. Now I feel like it’s happening all over again.” He panted lightly, but he didn’t raise his voice.

“Rejected? What do you mean?”

“I was at school, and I was friends with this guy. I liked him, then he broke my heart. On my birthday. Not that he knew it was my birthday, it was just bad timing.”

“Oh fuck.....I’m sorry Charlie.” Jessica sighed, then lifted his chin up gently. “Hey, I’m positive that’s not gonna happen today. Keep your head up high. There’s something that you don’t know. Come on.” She ran around and put her hands over his eyes.

“Huh? What the hell is going on?” Charlie struggled under her grip, but she didn’t let go. She signalled to Charlie’s dad to open the door, and she steered him inside.

“Jess seriously! Please? I don’t like this....” Charlie struggled more, and eventually she released her grip. When she did, Charlie wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE!” A chorus of voices shouted, and party poppers went off. Charlie blinked, then smiled widely. Estela was sitting on a table, blowing a mini horn, Clay was standing by a stereo, ready to go. Tony was holding a cheesecake, Tyler was standing in the corner with his camera, and his dad was standing by the door, smiling.

“I’m sorry I had to lie to you Charlie, but we wanted to surprise you.” Jessica smiled.

“Who did this?” Charlie asked, wondering if his dad had organised this.

All of Charlie’s friends looked in the doorway. Alex poked his head around the door shyly, then stepped out.

“Happy birthday, Charlie.” He was wearing a suit, that Charlie hadn’t seen before. Alex had clearly just shaved, and he looked extremely handsome. There were banners everywhere, confetti, flowers, and decorations. There was a mass of food, and the house looked incredible.

Charlie put his hand over his mouth, to hide his gasp.

“I’m speechless....you did all this for me?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“Y-Yeah I did....I got you this...” He turned to Tyler, and Tyler passed him the scrapbook. He handed it to Charlie.

On the front of the book, there was a title. “A day in the life of Chalex” printed across a rainbow in bold letters. As he opened the cover, he flicked through stylised black and white pictures. There were pictures from prom, from Liberty, and strolls that he and Alex had taken around town. One particular picture caught his eyes. It was from prom when they’d danced together. Alex had his arms around Charlie, his head against his chest. He had a small smile against his face, and his eyes were closed. It was then, that Charlie’s headache evaporated, and his heart started to beat faster. His doubts faded. In that one picture, Tyler had captured the whole essence of their relationship, and Charlie knew that he had nothing to worry about. He placed the book down and picked Alex up.

“C-Charlie!” Alex looked embarrassed, but he was laughing.

“I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Charlie’s smile widened, and he span Alex around. They laughed together, then fell down in a heap. Alex looked in Charlie’s eyes, and he’d fixed Charlie’s heart in a moment. Charlie held his face, and they shared a long, slow, heartfelt kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That broke my heart making such a sad backstory for Charlie, but I thought it made it better when he realised Alex will always be there for him! I hope it wasn't too sad for y'all, let me know :)


	8. Friday- The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Now, here’s when things get a bit heated with Chalex. Fair warning given here! But the first part will be cuteness, we need that 😊 Also, I will be doing a Tyler POV after this, or possibly a Jessica one. We’re back to Alex now, hope you enjoy! This also takes place directly after Charlie’s POV <3 Little side note, a great song to listen to whilst reading the love scene is Where We Come Alive, by Ruelle. 
> 
> Just like to point out as well, I'm not the best at love scenes, so I hope the writing isn't too bad! Extra long chapter here too!

_“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you.”_

Alex got up, holding Charlie’s hands. Charlie held him close, while his dad walked over.

“So, you’re the famous Alex Standall?” He asked, smiling. “I’ve heard a lot about you, and I just wanted to say thank you for arranging this. I can tell you make my son very happy.” He chuckled, and poked Charlie’s shoulder.

“Daaad.....” Charlie whined slightly, making Alex giggle.

“ Yeah, I’m Alex. Thanks for being cool about this, I just....I just wanted this to be special.” He replied, wrapping his arm around Charlie’s waist.

“That’s good to know. Well, I’m gonna head out, I’ve got some stuff to catch up on. I’ll be back quite late. You kids have fun now. Well, you’re not a kid anymore are you? Don’t trash the house. Bye all!” He waved and departed through the front door. Everyone looked at each other.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but let’s get this party started!” Clay pressed play on the stereo and the music started blasting out. Estela ran up to Charlie and Alex.

“Hey! I love seeing you guys together! Tyler and I actually helped with the scrapbook, but it was all Alex’s idea! I wanted to get you a puppy but.....apparently that’s not appropriate.” She laughed.

“Yeah..... I’m glad you didn’t.” Charlie grinned, as everyone else began drinking and dancing about. Tyler came over and pulled Estela’s arm. “Gentleman, your table is ready.” He smirked and pulled Estela away.

“Table? Did you book something?” Charlie asked, looking at Alex.

“Not....exactly. Come with me.”

“What about the party?”

“Well that was kind of a decoy.....It’s to distract those guys while we.....have some time for ourselves.” Alex blushed lightly, biting his lip. Charlie took his hand with a big smile.

“Let’s go!” He said excitedly, while Alex lead him into the kitchen. There was a faint scent of candles, and Charlie sniffed appreciatively. Alex shut the door once they were in there. Charlie looked around dazed. There were black drapes over the windows, blocking out most of the natural light, but the number of candles provided a softer, warmer light. Alex had also hung LED fairy lights on some of the kitchen cupboard handles and over the curtain rails. On the table was a vase, with roses in and tiny candles lined around it. He’d used new crystal flutes, new tableware and ribbons were tied to the chairs. A bottle of fancy champagne sat in an ice bucket, and a nice smell wafted from the oven.

“Wow....It looks amazing in here....I never thought my kitchen could look like this.” Charlie beamed, admiring everything. “I can’t believe you did this for me.....it’s... so romantic.” He sighed happily.

“Am....I not romantic?” Alex asked nervously.

“No no no! I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant....nobody has ever done something like this for me. I’m really happy....” He bit his lip. Alex nodded and scratched the back of his head, shaking slightly.

“S-Should we sit?”

“Mm! What’s for dinner?” Charlie sat down, watching Alex curiously.

“I-I made something....But I had to use some weird ingredients. I’m not good with this stuff...” Alex put some oven gloves on and opened the oven, taking a glass dish out.

“Hey, I’m sure whatever it is, it’ll be amazing. It was made by you after all.” Charlie giggled, putting his napkin over his legs. That caused Alex to blush again, whilst he served up the food.

“It’s just a pasta thing....I’m not even sure what to call it....it’s got roasted vegetables in.” Alex explained, as he places the plate in front of Charlie. He served himself and sat opposite Charlie, staring at him. He was really scared he’d cooked something gross, so desperately sought his opinion.

Charlie picked up his fork and started eating. He hadn’t had anything homemade for a while, apart from cookies. It was just easier to make fast meals, since his dad was out a lot. He loved the food, even if it had been disgusting he knew he’d love it anyway.

“It’s really delicious, Alex. Thanks for this, I’m trying to get over how amazing this all is...” He stroked Alex’s hand across the table. Alex smiled back at him, finishing his meal at the same time as Charlie.

“Charlie...I just want to apologise. I know I’ve been weird this week. But I really wanted to surprise you. To make you smile...” He said shyly.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you.” Charlie replied, still staring deeply at him.

“A-Anyway! U-Uh champagne? Since you’re 18 now, I thought you might want to try more sophisticated alcohol.” Alex stuttered nervously.

“Yeah I’ll try some. But....are you trying to get liquid courage or something? Do I make you nervous?”

“N-No! I just...I don’t want to be drunk tonight. I....I want to remember everything.” Alex said shyly, wondering if Charlie understood what he meant. Charlie raised one eyebrow, then the realisation kicked in.

“O-Oh right. Well, I’m gonna put this bottle in the fridge, we can have it tomorrow. Because...you’ll be staying the night. Right?” Charlie got up and put the champagne in the fridge.

Alex shifted, slightly uncomfortable. “Since we’ve had dinner...do you mind if we go and join the party for a bit. Just....a little bit.” He asked, whilst Charlie nodded.

“Of course.” Charlie held out his hand, and Alex followed him into the party.

“I need to have a quick word with Tony.....he was helping me with this project!” Alex declared, darting off to find Tony. Charlie shrugged and went to chat to Tyler.

Tony was dancing and eating cake when he saw Alex heading over.

“Yo. Do you want to do the cake thing now?” He asked, waiting for approval.

“Yes. But.....there’s something else. I think I know what I want to do. But....I don’t quite have the confidence. Jessica gave me this, and I have no idea what to do with it.” He showed Tony the red ribbon that he found in the sex shop bag.

“Uh....I think it’s pretty simple. It’s a bow, right? So wrap yourself up.”

“L-Like....naked? You know me and Charlie haven’t even seen each other shirtless right?”

“Alex, do whatever the fuck you want to do. Like I said, its just you two. You should know what he’d like. Don’t be nervous.” He patted his back, and Alex nodded. Although he thought Tony’s advice wasn’t exactly that helpful, it helped him think of a plan.

After a little dancing, and everyone giving Charlie their presents, Alex went over tugged Charlie’s arm.

“I also have another present for you...” He smiled and nodded at Tony. Tony went into another room, then came back, holding a huge cake shaped like a cookie. Charlie laughed loudly, his eyes lighting up.

“Is that a cue for me to stop making cookies?” He smiled, taking a small slice.

“No! It’s cookie appreciation day.” Alex and Tony smiled, as everyone ate a slice.

As the party started to quieten down, everyone started slow dancing. Tyler held Estela close, and Alex smiled softly at them.

“Did you know those two were dating?” Alex looked at Charlie.

“I didn’t actually. They’re really cute together. Tyler deserves it, after everything.” Charlie sighed, looking back at Alex.

“W-Would you....meet me upstairs? I want to talk about something.” Alex said, looking down. Hearing that alarmed Charlie at little, but he nodded and let Alex walk upstairs.

When Alex got into Charlie’s room, he stood against the wall, blowing his fringe up. He’d never been so nervous, but never wanted anything so much in his life. He took his suit jacket off, and his tie. Instead of his previous thought, Alex the red ribbon out of his pocket and tied a huge bow around his collar, sporting a large bowtie. It was still something for Charlie to “unwrap” and since it was their first time, he wasn’t ready to take the leap. But it didn’t matter, he knew Charlie wouldn’t mind.

Charlie knocked on the door, and heard Alex murmur something, so he assumed that was a sign to enter.

“Hey.....everything okay?” he asked, realising Alex suddenly changed.

“Y-Yeah. I.....I had one last present for you Charlie.” Alex cleared his throat. He felt a strange burst of confidence now, there wasn’t room for fear when Charlie was melting him with his gaze.

Charlie moved closer and stroked the silk bow. Alex could hear his heart beating, even from a distance.

“Are you going to give me something?” He purred, his voice deepening.

Even though he would’ve blushed furiously hearing that, Alex knew he needed to be assertive now, not shy. As easy as it sounded, he still had to fight the urge to blush, or bite his lip.

“Unwrap me Charlie.”

Hearing Alex say that made Charlie shudder, but not in disgust. There was a confidence radiating from him, and he really liked it. Maybe it was because he wanted to please him on his birthday, or maybe it was just pure instinct. Either way, Charlie wasn't going to let the moment pass. He stepped forward and put his hands on Alex's waist. Alex shivered and put his hands on Charlie's neck, bringing him closer. He planted a kiss on his ear, causing Charlie to grip the small of his back. He slowly unbuttoned Alex's shirt, exploring his chest. Whilst he was doing so, he pressed soft kisses down Alex's neck, smiling when he felt Alex shiver again. Feeling Charlie's hands on him, feeling his hot breath on his neck and his agonising teasing was pushing Alex to his mental limit. It took all of his strength to not rip Charlie's clothes off there and then. When he’d finished with Alex’s shirt, he pushed it from his shoulders, then stroked the silk bow. Pulling one end of it, the ribbon fluttered down to the floor. Alex looked at him, an animalistic darkness in his eyes.

“Who says you get all the control?” Alex whispered in his ear, smirking when Charlie panted lightly ducking his head a little. Before he had a chance to react, Alex pushed him down on the bed, kicking his trousers off. Charlie bit his lip, slightly surprised by the push, but it didn’t hurt him. It was playful, yet extremely sexy. Alex climbed on top of him, only wearing his boxers, while Charlie was still fully clothed. Charlie’s face was flushed, and Alex thought it was the only time he’d seen him look so vulnerable like this. But Charlie wasn’t going to let him win, not that easily. He pulled his jersey over his head and threw it on the floor, kicking his jeans off at the same time. They were equal now. Alex leaned forward to his ear again.

“Are you challenging me?” He growled lowly.

“Maybe.” Charlie smirked, moving his legs slightly around Alex so he was wedged inside them, quite tightly. Although he loved the teasing, a lot, Alex knew this was his chance to show Charlie that he could be confident too. He ran his hand through Charlie’s hair, gripping very gently.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Alex said sincerely, making sure he was doing everything Charlie wanted. Especially after the kind of kids they’d seen at Liberty, doing whatever they wanted without any care about who they hurt. Charlie nodded, stroking Alex’s face.

“I want to. Alex....you’re so beautiful...” Charlie pulled Alex down to him, sloping his hands around his back, before pressing his lips hard against his. It was a little messy at first, but they moved together, gently grinding their hips and finding a rhythm.

Holding Charlie close to him, Alex started leaving kisses down his shoulder, moving down to his abs. He couldn’t believe how toned he was, it overwhelming. It was so different to the girls he’d been with, Charlie’s rock hard body compared to slender softness. Then again, Charlie had the softest skin, without a blemish. Stunning. Alex made his way down, placing more kisses on Charlie’s thighs, tantalisingly close, but not close enough. Charlie looked down at him, face still flushed.

“Alex....don’t tease me like that....p-please...” he panted, desperation ringing through his voice. Alex nodded, every time Charlie said his name with that tone, he felt all the hairs on his body stand up, goosebumps. He pulled Charlie’s boxers down, throwing them aside.

“Fuck......” Alex’s eyes widened. Seeing as the only penis he’d ever seen before was his own, or maybe a slight glimpse of other guys one’s in the showers, it was quite a shock seeing such a huge one. He bit his lip and looked at Charlie. Charlie blushed slightly, then locked his hand into Alex’s. Alex lowered down him, holding Charlie’s thighs, with such a grip he was scared he might bruise him. Charlie quivered underneath him, embarrassed at how big his erection had grown just by the exposure.

Knowing it was now or never, Alex grasped the shaft and ran his tongue down it down, staring from the tip all the way down to the base. He earned a moan from Charlie, but he was still teasing. He gently sucked the tip, before encasing his cock in his mouth, not able to fit the entirety in his mouth, but almost. As he bobbed his head up and down, Charlie writhed underneath him, gently gripping his head.

“A-Alex...a-ahh....” He groaned, panting. Alex picked up the pace, moving much faster. He was still getting used to the taste, but it wasn’t unpleasant, just a little strange. But Charlie’s scent, the masculinity, it was driving Alex insane. As he got faster, Charlie gently tugged his hair, which was now a mess from Charlie’s frantic need for an anchor, to keep himself floating into another universe.

“Ah-Alex....Y-you gotta stop....I don’t know if I can....h-hold on much longer.” Charlie gasped, feeling extremely close. Alex nodded and moved off him, moving up the bed, eye-level with him.

“Charlie.” Alex moved over and nuzzled his ear gently. “Tell me what you want me to do.” He whispered, grazing his ear with his teeth.

“I want.....No. I need you.....I crave you.....” Charlie pulled him back on top of him. “Use me as you will. I’m yours. Take me...” He panted, eyes filled with lust.

Alex felt his whole body ache when he heard Charlie's words, and any sense of doubt he'd had before was gone. He was consumed by Charlie's desires, and kissed him, hard. Charlie moaned again, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. This was unreal for him, the boy he had crushed on for so long was kissing him like this, and was about to make love to him. He panted as Alex pulled off, whilst Alex reached over and got what they needed. He wasn't a stranger to using a condom, but he still fumbled a little. Charlie stroked his arms while he watched him put it on, trying to reassure him as he saw Alex's nerves slightly kick in.

"Uh....I haven't....done this before. So tell me if it's not right?" Alex looked at him, and he nodded. Alex applied a generous amount of lube to his index and middle finger, before kissing Charlie again. Charlie was also nervous, but feeling Alex's lips was comforting.

Alex circled Charlie's butt with his hand, gently placing it there before moving closer to the hole. He teased him, rubbing his finger on the outside first, before slowly pushing one inside.

Charlie tensed a little but soon relaxed, making a half moan half grunting sound. Alex stopped for a second.

"D-Did I hurt you?"

"No......opposite...." Charlie could barely speak, clutching to Alex's shoulders. Alex nodded and started stroking him, pushing his finger as far as he could. He tried a few different methods, but when he started moving his finger faster and harder, Charlie became a whimpering mess. Feeling him loosen, Alex added another, and another, before he lost control slightly.

"A-A-Ah...Alex! Mmm...I-I'm begging you...." Charlie looked in his eyes, and Alex knew what he was asking. He gently removed his fingers and put a bit more lube on himself over the condom.

"You sure?"

"More than I have been in my entire life." Charlie purred.

Alex spread Charlie's legs and held one up over his shoulder. Although Alex had a smaller frame, he was confident he could do it. Moving forward, he met some resistance as he pushed inside Charlie, but rested there for a moment whilst he adjusted. He looked into his eyes, panting lightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah....you feel so good inside me...." he whispered, taking his hand.

"Charlie...I really cant hold back anymore..." Alex moaned. When he received a nod from Charlie, he started to move. As he thrust inside him, he threw his head and moaned loudly. The tightness, the pressure and the whole atmosphere was driving him insane. Both boys moved together, moaning in tune as the world around them grew fuzzy, and they lost each other in pleasure. Alex crashed his lips down on Charlie's, and Charlie pushed up to meet his thrusts.

"C-Charlie!"

"Alex!"

Both of them moaned out each other's name as they came together, Charlie clenching his whole body whilst Alex went rigid, sharing in a moment of pure bliss. Charlie stayed panting loudly on the bed whilst Alex quickly disposed of the condom, then he laid next to him and played with his hand.

"That was....the best present ever." Charlie giggled, breathless. Alex smiled and stroked his fingers.

"This....this feels good. You, I mean....making love to you. I've not felt like this before..." Alex whispered.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mm?"

"That was my first time....like with anyone....." Charlie bit his lip.

"I didn't....know you were a virgin..."

"I've had girlfriends but....most of them dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with them."

"Why not?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's silly......" Charlie looked down.

"I won't judge you. I promise." Alex stroked his cheek while Charlie smiled softly.

"Because I wanted to lose it with someone I loved...." he whispered. Alex went to speak but no words came out. Instead he wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair.

"I love you, Charlie St George." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Alex Standall." Charlie smiled up at him, before dozing off in his arms.

Alex smiled to himself before shutting his eyes, joining Charlie in his slumber.

_So, this is what true love feels like...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly wanted to add the cute parts here, do you think Charlie had a good birthday? Drop me a review, I love the feedback :) <3


	9. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’m gonna do a Tyler and an Alex POV here, then the last chapter will be general kinda one, I’m working on that 😊 These will be the last two chapters, hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Most of this chapter is just mushy cuteness, I can't help myself :) <3

_“Hold me close....and never let me go.”_

The next morning after Charlie’s birthday, all the guests had left with smiles on their faces. Some stayed over, a few people draped over chairs and sofas, but they soon dispersed. There was one couple left, sharing a sofa bed. Tyler blinked his eyes open and realised straight away that he wasn’t at home. He was very confused as he awoke, jumping even more when he felt someone draping a blanket over him.

“W-whoa! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you....you guys just looked really cold..” Alex smiled softly. Tyler raised his eyebrows, then looked next him. Estela was curled up in his arms, in a deep sleep. He couldn’t believe she was so close to him, and that they must’ve been so exhausted they practically passed out. Tyler gently detached himself from her and wrapped her up in the blanket. He followed Alex to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

“What even happened last night? Last thing I remember I was dancing with Estela....then nothing?” Tyler sipped.

“I can’t tell you what happened last night with you guys. But I was just heading down here to see if there was any mess from the party. You guys looked pretty happy, snuggled up there.” Alex leaned against the kitchen counter.

“I don’t think anything happened......we must’ve just been tired. We didn’t spoil your night by staying over, did we?” Tyler drank more water, glancing back into the living.

“No way. I mean it’s not my house, but I’m pretty sure Charlie doesn’t mind if you stay.” He shrugged.

“Did you guys....have fun?” Tyler asked, smirking a bit.

“Ah-ha...yeah....But do me a favour? Don’t tell Jess. I won’t hear the end of it.”

“I won’t, I promise. You should tell Tony though, he told me you were really nervous.”

“I will, his advice was super helpful. I’m gonna head back up there, you should go and wake Estela. It’s the weekend, you guys should go out somewhere nice.” He gave Tyler a quick hug, then headed back upstairs.

Tyler headed back inside and sat beside Estela. She was sleeping in her purple sparkly party dress, and her hair was falling into her eyes. He gently pushed the strands back behind her ears. She stirred a little, then faced him with a sleepy smile.

“Hey. I hope you’re okay....I was a bit surprised last night..” she yawned and stretched.

“Uh yeah? Did I do something? I can’t remember much....”

“No, I think you were just dancing so much, and we had too much cake. I got really sleepy and you put me on this sofa bed. I asked if you’d hold my hand while I slept, then I just sort of pulled you next to me. The rest is a bit unclear...” Estela smiled softly.

“Oh, I see. I woke up hugging you while we slept......” Tyler said, climbing back onto the sofa bed.

“Does that bother you? I had a great sleep...” she asked, moving a bit closer.

“No. I thought.....I thought I’d never want anyone near me. But...I realised it’s different with you. I feel safer with you next to me, I feel scared without you.” He said, sounding a bit sad.

“Maybe.....maybe you enjoy touching someone that you know won’t hurt you. Having the reassurance that I would protect you....is that nice?” Estela put her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah. It is. Thank you.” Tyler smiled widely and rested his forehead on hers. Estela kissed his nose and rested on his chest, hugging his arm.

***

Upstairs, Alex snuck back into Charlie’s bedroom and into the bed, glad that he’d caught him before he’d woken up. He laid down, staring at him for a bit. After a little while, Charlie started to wake up.

“Hi you.” He leaned over and kissed him, pulling him into a hug. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great. I checked the state of the house earlier, it’s all good. Your dad shouldn’t be mad.” He smiled, receiving a nuzzle from Charlie.

“Thanks. You didn’t need to do that. Did everyone leave?”

“Mostly. It’s just Ty and Estela down there. They slept together last night. Just slept, I think Tyler liked the comfort she gives. They’re really sweet.” Alex smiled at the ceiling.

“Estela scares me a little now too. She’s like a mini Jessica. It’s not bad, I’m sure she’ll make Tyler really happy.” Charlie smiled thoughtfully, looking at Alex. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just.....last night...”

“Bad?”

“No! Fuck no. I....when I was with Jess, I used to try. I tried so hard to make her happy, but if I complimented her, she’d just tell me to shut up. But...she wanted like....really hard angry sex. I don’t think I’m into that..” He sighed sadly.

“I’m not Jessica. And for the record, neither am I. Well, I’m up for anything, but I don’t think I could be angry with you if I tried.” Charlie smiled softly, stroking his leg with his foot.

“You’re so damn annoying.” Alex giggled, punching his arm gently. “Can you stop the confident, gorgeous jock act for like one minute?”

“No. You love it. Get over here.” Charlie pulled Alex on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alex kissed him and started moving his hands-

“Morning Charlie!” Charlie’s dad stood in the doorway, grinning.

“Fucking hell! DAD!” Charlie jumped madly, blushing. Alex blushed too, turning his head to look at him.

“I was just wondering if you guys were having breakfast with me this morning? I asked your friends downstairs to join us, we just had a chat.” He was still smiling, unnerving the two boys.

“Dad! Seriously! Get out!” Charlie looked extremely embarrassed.

“Oh come on. I know what went on. I was young once, y’know? Just be safe okay? And be done in time for breakfast, I’ll be downstairs.” He started walking away, and Charlie threw a pillow at him. Alex laughed uncontrollably.

“Why did he have to say that?! He’s such a creep.” Charlie buried his face in a pillow.

“You’re lucky we weren’t at my place. My dad would’ve given you a police interview about me. At least your dad is....supportive?”

“Supportive?! He basically just told us he knows everything. I don’t want my dad scaring you away like that.” Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes.

“It would take a lot more than that to scare me off. Come on, let’s get dressed and see the others.” Alex moved, but Charlie grabbed his arm.

“Just....five more minutes?” He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Alex rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Fineeee. Two minutes.” He got back in the bed and hugged him tight.

“Hold me close.....and never let me go.” Charlie cuddled him and fell asleep again.

When the two boys headed downstairs, they spent the morning with Charlie’s dad, Tyler, and Estela. When they left, Charlie’s dad dropped them off at the cinema for the afternoon. As the sun went down that day, Alex knew something had changed. A newfound confidence shone off him, and he silently planned their last day together before class started again on Monday.

_Maybe this week isn’t so bad after all......let’s see what tomorrow brings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently re watched the show and I was constantly looking for Charlie in season 3, I never noticed him before Chalex, but now I have he's just such a cute cookie muffin. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, love to you all :)


	10. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! I wasn’t really sure how to end this, since it was mostly about Charlie’s birthday, but I’m going to generalise this last chapter, with a few different POV’s. But I think the main one should be Alex, since this one is mainly about Jessica’s revenge. Thanks everyone for reading, I’m not sure if I’ll be writing any more fics, feeling like my writing isn’t really that great! Thanks for those of you that have supported me! Love to you all <3

_“Jess? What the heck is going on?”_

Spending Friday and Saturday with Charlie had been amazing, and Alex felt like he was on top of the world. But, he knew that he had to eventually go back to the dorms to get his stuff ready for class on Monday. After they came out of the cinema on Saturday, he kissed Charlie outside.

“Hey, you know I’d love to stay, but I’ve gotta get back to the dorms. I have some stuff I need to do.” Alex smiled sadly. Charlie nodded and gave him a hug.

“Stay in touch though, please. You gave me the most amazing birthday ever, and I won’t forget it.” He beamed, stroking Alex’s back. Alex lingered for a while, breathing in Charlie’s comforting scent.

“I’ll call you when I get back, I promise.” He gave him one last kiss, then they parted ways.

***

On Sunday morning, Alex woke up to the sound of loud shouting outside. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. He could see Jessica, and a group of girls and boys. Barry was there as well. Alex got dressed quickly and grabbed his phone.

“Hey Alex! What’s up?” Charlie picked up, voice bouncing through the phone.

“Hey. Um...Jess is doing something weird on campus....can you come over? I don’t know what it is, but I want to help.”

“Of course! I’ll be there in 20 minutes or, maybe quicker. See you soon!” Charlie replied, as Alex headed towards the crowd. Jessica was holding a megaphone and standing on a platform. He made his way through the crowd and saw the professor from his first class, tied to a chair with a jump rope.

“-AND THAT’S WHY THIS CAMPUS DOESN’T NEED YOUR HOMOPHOBIC ASS ABUSING THESE POOR STUDENTS!” Alex caught the last part of what he assumed was a long speech by Jessica.

“Jess? What the heck is going on?” Alex raised his eyebrows.

“Mr. Standall! Please, I implore you to talk to your friend. She’s set up this ridiculous campaign to get me fired! I was merely pointing out that it’s not natural for men to be-“ He was interrupted by a shout from the crowd.

“Not natural huh? We’ll see about that, boys?” Charlie was already there, with the football team from Liberty. Estela was there too, with Tyler taking pictures of everything. Charlie and the guys were shirtless, with rainbow paint all over them. Charlie had rainbow strips under his eyes, like war paint. Estela was wearing a rainbow baseball cap and rainbow dungarees, whilst Tyler had paint the same as Charlie’s on his face. The jocks all lined up, holding a different variety of sports balls.

“Now!” Jessica shouted, and all the boys threw the balls at the professor, smearing different paint colours all over him.

“YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH ANYONE, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!” Jessica shouted, whilst Estela stood up on the platform with her.

“EVERYONE, GRAB SOMEONE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX AND SHOW THIS GUY HOW FUCKED UP HE IS!” Estela shouted, and she grabbed Jessica’s waist. Jessica threw the megaphone on the floor and kissed her, whilst the crowd cheered. Everyone in the crowd started kissing people, and the football jocks started kissing each other. Charlie came up to Alex holding a paint can.

“Paint?” He giggled, whilst Alex laughed. Alex dipped his hand in the can and smeared rainbows on his face, whilst the professor struggled uncomfortably.

“STOP THIS DISGUSTING DISPLAY! I WILL EXPELL YOU ALL!” he shouted, whilst Charlie walked over and sat on the professor’s knee.

“Well lucky for you, sir, I don’t go here. So do your worst.” He smirked and held his hand out. “Come here Alex.” Alex giggled and went over, perching on Charlie’s lap. Charlie wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, whilst the professor squirmed angrily.

“STOP THIS NOW!” He screeched.

“We’ll stop when you reassign!” Jessica shouted, whilst the professor nodded.

“FINE! FINE! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE! JUST LET ME GO!” Alex and Charlie stood up, whilst Jessica removed the rope. The professor ran away screaming, whilst Tyler came up to them.

“We got some great pics out of that.” He smiled, looking at the four of them.

“Tyler are you pissed that Jessica made out with your girlfriend?” Alex smirked.

“Nah. I think it’s great that everyone did this. And they’re like the fiercest girls so...it kinda worked.” He giggled and Estela went back over to him, linking her arm around his waist.

“I recruited Charlie before I told you Alex, I’m sorry. But we needed them, the football team has come a long way now.” Jessica smiled. As the crowds dispersed, Charlie walked Alex back to the dorms.

“You’re so confident. It’s scary.” Alex giggled.

“What did I have to lose? When Jess told me there was a pride protest, I had to. Do you like my new look?” Charlie span around, coated in paint all over.

“Come on. You need a shower; you can use the one here.”

“Does that mean I can stay over?”

“No. Of course not.” Alex winked, and Charlie followed him inside.

As the sun set that night and Alex laid in bed cradling Charlie’s head, he thought quietly to himself.

_Man, what a crazy week. But.....it all turned out okay. I have the boy I love in my arms, and that’s enough for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you do want me to write anything else I gladly will! I just don't have many ideas at the moment, I feel like my writing is so bad. But let me know :)
> 
> Also, just wanted to add that I scared myself writing this because it's longer than my final university dissertation, which took me over a year to write and this fic took me 3 days, aha. *wipes forehead*  
> Basically, I managed to write a 15,000 word fanfic over a 10,000 word dissertation. Maybe they should make Chalex assignments in future and I'd pass with flying colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy my first chapter? Let me know for further chapters! :)


End file.
